What TWO daughters
by XxStephXx
Summary: when Mel left Jake she took their 7yr old daughter Ellie, but what Jake didn't know was that Mel was pregnant. Now Mel has to go bck to gt Jake to sign the divorce papers and tell him about the daughter he never knew he had. it's much better than it sou
1. Backround Info

**Backround Information**

When Melanie left Jake, she took their seven year old daughter Ellie with her. She was also pregnant but she didn't find out until a few weeks after she had left so Jake never knew.

Now 8 years later Melanie is engaged to Andrew and she has to go back to Alabama to get Jake to sign the divorce papers and to tell him about the daughter he never knew he had Gabrielle.

For two years Ellie kept in touch with Jake, talking to him on the phone every week, until one day she stopped taking his calls and had from then had refused to acknowledge his existance. Melanie felt she had to respect her daughters wishes and hadn't pressured her to regain contact with her father.

Gabbrielle (Gabby), knows that Jake is her father, Melanie gave her a picture of him which she frames and kept next to her bed. Gabby thought of Jake as her hero even though they had never met.


	2. Telling Ellie and Gabby

**Telling Ellie and Gabby**

Melanie Carmichael woke up feeling so happy, Andrew a well known and respected politian and son of the Mayor of New York had proposed to her last night, of course she had accepted. However she also felt a sense of dread, she had to tell her children the news, Gabby who was 7 would be okay with it, she had always gotten on with Andrew. Ellie however was different she was now 15 and a complete nightmare, she had always made the fact that she hated Andrew perfectly clear.

"Mummy, Ellie won't let me watch Spongebob Squarepants" Melanie heard Gabby shout

"All right I'm coming just give me a minute" Melanie shouted back

'oh well I guess I better get up and give them the good news' thought Melanie 'we're going to Alabama'

Melanie still wasn't divorced from Ellie and Gabby's father, Jake her childhood sweetheart, she had sent him divorce papres several times but he just kept sendig them back. She would have to go back home to get him to sign them.

Melanie got out of bed and got dressed. She went into the living room and turned off the television.

"Hey I was going to let her watch Spongebob" moaned Ellie

"Whatever I need to talk to you guys" said Melanie seriously

"Okat sounds serious. Oh my god you're not pregnant are you?" asked Ellie

"Oh Yeah a baby" said Gabbrielle as she clapped her hands in excitement

"No No I'm not pregnant"

"Thank god imagine Andrew's baby yuck. Oh have you finally realised you can do better and dumped him" asked Ellie hopefully

"No, we're uh engaged. We're getting married"

"Really, can I be a flower girl, and wear a beautiful dress" asked Gabby

"Yeah of course you can" laughed Melanie "What about you El"

"What the hell! Why would you want to marry him" exploded Ellie

"HEY! calm down" shouted Melanie.

"Wait a minute you can't marry him cause you're not divorced from your first husband" smiled Ellie

"You mean the man you called daddy for 9 years" replied Melanie

"Yeah him, if he hasn't divorced you by now what makes you think he ever will?" asked Ellie

"Yeah Mummy what about Daddy?" asked Gabby innocently

"Why, do you call him that? You've never met him, he isn't the hero you think he is, he doesn't give a damn about you or any of us" said Ellie Viciously.

"Hey leave her alone. Gabby why don't you go to your room for a minute" said Melanie

Gabby got up and went down the hall to her bedroom.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't tell her things like that, she's seven years old, especially when they're not true. She thinks Jake is a hero and you were exactly the same at her age." said Melanie angrily

"Well. I don't want her making the same mistakes I did and Jake doesn't care"

"Yes he does, he sends you present every christmas, easter, thanks giving and birthday. He also calls on all the holidays even since you decided he doesn't exist."

"Yeah me but what about Gabby? He didn't even come and see her when she was born, in fact he's never seen her, his own daughter."

"That's not his fault" replied Melanie quietly

"How do you figure that" said Ellie and then suddenlt realising "he doesn't know about her does he?"

"No he doesn't" said Melanie " and now I have to go back to get him to sign the divorce papers. I need you to come with me I can't do it on my own"

Ellie put her arm round her mother

"It's okay I'll come, but as soon as he signs we leave"

"Yeah, I don't wanna spend anymore time there than necessary"

Ellie suddenly remembered why they had to get Jake to sign the papers and took her hand off her mother and took a step back.

"I'm doing this for Gabby. She deserves to know who her father is even if it is just for her to find out that she's much better off without him. But don't think that this means I'm happy about you and Andrew and that I won't do everything I can to make sure that the wedding doesn't happen."


	3. Going Home

**Going Home**

Ellie was sitting in the passenger seat of her mum's new mercedes jeep. They were almost in Greenville, their plan was to go to Jake's and get him to sign the divorce papers and then leave. Both Ellie and Melanie knew it wouldn't be as easy as that.

Ellie wasn't sure how she felt about seeing her father again, she haad cut him out of her life 6 years ago and she had tried not to think about him, but she couldn't help it, she had always been a daddy's girl, at first she had hated her mother for taking her away from him.

Melanie looked over at Ellie, she was just like Jake, she had the same curly blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, she also had his stubborn nature. Ellie was looking out the window, Melanie knew she was thinking about Jake. Three years ago Melanie was looking for something in Ellie's room when she came across, Ellie's old toy chest that Jake had made her when she was a baby, tucked in the back of her closet. Inside the chest Melanie had found all the pictures of Jake and Ellie together that she had taken when she left. Melanie thought that Ellie had thrown all the cards and gifts Jake sent her away, but they were all there in the chest. Melanie knew that no matter what she said Ellie was still hurting over Jake but what she didn't understand was why she cut him out of her life.

Melanie then looked into the back seat at her younger daughter, Gabby had been so excited when she found out they were going to see her daddy, she had barely slept the night before.

Melanie then pulled up outside a familar house.

"This is it, we're here."


	4. Jake

**Jake**

'This is it no turning back now' thought Melanie

"Okay you two stay here right now," ordered Melanie as she put on her sunglasses and grabbed her bag.

Melanie got out the the car and when she did, a dog on the porch started to bark. Unfazed by this Melanie took the divorce papers and a pen out of her bag.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you. Quiet Brian" said Jake as he came out of the house, "What can I do for you?" he asked not recognizing Melanie with her sunglasses on.

"Well a divorce would be a good start" said Melanie removing her sunglasses, "come on Jake lets just finish this"

Jake was so shocked to see Melanie that he dropped the car part he was holding but he quickly regained his composure. He walked down the stairs and started walking towards Melanie.

"So this is it after eight years, what not even a 'Hi honey, lookin good, hows the family. Remember me your wife.'" said Jake

"You honestly expect me to tell you, you look good, what did they run out of soap at the tyre factory since I left?" replied Melanie

Jake just looked at her thinking about how much she had changed, she wasn't the Mel he knew but he still wouldn't be able to sign the divorce papers, he loved her too much and he had worked too hard to throw it all away now.

"Did you bring Ellie with you?" asked Jake

Before Melanie could say anything Ellie came out of the car, unaware of what Jake had just asked.

"Mum, I'm going to go and visit Grandma and Grandpa" said Ellie to Melanie without even looking at Jake. "Gabby are you coming?"

"No" came a little voice from inside the car

"You had another kid?" asked Jake "With who?"

"Are you sure you remember the way?" asked Melanie ignoring Jake

"Yeah I remember, I doubt this place has changed much." said Ellie

"Ellie, stay, come in, we can talk" said Jake as he went over to hug her but before he could even touch her, she said,

"Don't touch me" she then started to walk away "Why don't you go and hug your other daughter, the one that actually cares, the one that is sitting in that car waiting paitently to meet her daddy" after she had said that Ellie disappeared.

Jake stood there trying to take in what Ellie had just said, he had two daughters, and for some reason Ellie hated him.


	5. How could you not tell me?

**How could you not tell me?**

Jake went over to Melanie's car and opened the door,

"Hey" he said to Gabby

"Hello you're my daddy, look same as the picture." said Gabby excitedly as she showed him the picture she had of him.

Jake looked at the picture and remembered the day it was taken, it had been a few weeks before Mel and Ellie had left. It was Ellie's 7th birthday and she had gotten her very own camera and she had wanted to take a picture of him to put next to her bed, so he could protect her as she slept.

"Yeah I'm your daddy" said Jake as he lifted Gabby out of the car. "Now why don't you go into that house and in the fridge you'll find a can ok coca cola and a candy bar" he said kindly.

"Mummy can I?" asked Gabby eagerly

"Of course you can, I'll be in, in a minute." said Melanie

Once Gabby had gone into the house, Jake turned to Melanie and said,

"Well I reckon you've got some explaining to do Mel."

"Yeah I'm sorry, I probably should have called and warned you"

"No, what you should have done was call me 8 years ago and tell me I was gonna be a daddy again"

"Are you kidding me? Jake you were always drunk or working on that stupid truck, you never spent any time with Ellie. You would have made me come back."

"You're damn right I would have and I loved Ellie and I would have done anything for her and I still would but you seem to have turned her against me."

"Hey I didn't I never said anything but nice things about you in front of her."

"Whatever, then why does she hate me? Why wouldn't she take my calls? I haven't spoke to my daughter in 6 years, and I haven't seen her in 8 years. Do you have any idea what that feels like? And now I just find out I have an 8 year old daughter as well. Anything else you wanna tell me?" shouted Jake

Melanie knew better than to tell Jake about Andrew and the engagment when he was like this.

"No of course not, now calm down and sign these papers."

"What you really expect me to sign those papers? What about custody of the girls?"

"What about it?"

"Who gets custody?"

Melanie laughed at this and then said,

"I get custody, I raised them both"

"What if I want joint custody, they're my daughters too"

"You wouldn't get custody in a million years. Ellie hates you and you've only said a few words to Gabby in her whole life."

"Gabby is that her name? When was she born?"

"Gabbrielle Earl Perry, she was born on August 9th."

"Fine we'll talk later, I'm going to spend some time with my daughter" said Jake before he went into his house.


	6. The Bar

**The Bar**

Gabby and Jake spent all day together, Jake couldn't believe how much he loved her, she looked so much like Mel, she was such a sweet kid. He had tried to contact Ellie but she wouldn't talk to him.

Jake had a date that night with Suzi Brandon, he had been casually seeing her for a few months. He had started dating again about 6 months after Ellie had cut him out of her life, out of loneliness. He still loved Mel and he had worked so hard to make something of himself, but Mel had made up her mind that he was still the loser she had left behind, he wanted her and his daughters to be happy so he knew he had to let them go.

Jake was sitting at the bar talking to Suzi, he had already told his mother Stella about Gabby and how Mel and Ellie were in town as well. He and Suzi got up and went to stand next to the pool table.

Melanie walked into the bar thinking that it hadn't changed a bit since she had left. She spoke to her old friend Lyrlin. She started to walk towards Jake, but she didn't even make it past the bar when she heard Stella shout,

"Well, hells bells looks like trouble just walked right back into my life in the form of my favourite daughter in law"

"Soon to be ex daughter in law" replied Mel as she showed Stella her engagement ring.

"Wow, look at that rock. Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Andrew"

"Well hows my granddaughters? Jake told me about Gabby and I'm disappointed in you Mel, but I understand" said Stella

"Yeah Stella I'm sorry about that. Ellies being difficult you know refusing to see or talk to Jake and Gabby she's just excited."

"Yeah I saw Ellie earlier, she was catchin up with Scott and Craig and the rest of that lot. Oh I gotta go, we'll catch up later" said Stella, "Brenda you get this lady any drink she want on the house."

"I have a martini dirty with 2 olives thanks" said Melanie

When she got her drink she walked over to Jake who had his back to her.

"Hey mind if I join you?"

"As a matter of fact, we do" said Jake as he moved to make sure Mel could see Suzi.

"Hi you must be Jake's hot date." said Melanie

"The name's Suzi" said Suzi

"Hi I'm Jake's Yankee bitch wife, whom he refuses to divorce even though I'm engaged to another man"

**You've all seen the film you know how the rest of it goes.**

Mel was starting to get slightly drunk while playing pool, when Ellie walked in the bar and came up and joined them at the pool tables with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"Hey, hey you're underage" shouted Jake when he saw the beer bottle in Ellie's hand

Ellie just looked at him with disgust.

"Hey leave her alone, if she wants a beer she can have a beer" Melanie shouted back

"Where's the Jukebox in here" asked Ellie

"It's over there" said Bobby Ray pointing to the Jukebox

"Thanks Bobby Ray" said Ellie smiling at him

Jake sat thinking, Ellie would smile at Bobby Ray who had only told her where the Jukebox was, but she wouldn't even acknowledge him when he had helped give her life and had raised her for 7 years. It hurt Jake because he loved her so much.

Ellie walked over to the Jukebox and made her selection, when she cama back she said

"This is my favourite song. It's just so familar to me"

Just then the song started.

"**I don't know to much about, too much of my old man,**

**I know he walked right out the door and we never saw him again**

**Last I heard he was at the bar doin himself in,**

**I know I got that same disease I guess I got that from him"**

Jake looked over at Ellie at this point and she raised her beer bottle at him. Jake knew she had picked that song to tell him what she thought of him.

Melanie looked over at Jake and saw the hurt in his eyes, she doubted anyone else could see it, but she could she knew him better than anyone. As much as Jake was infuriating her just now he didn't deserve what Ellie had just done, but Melanie felt powerless to stop it.

**"This is the story of my old man,**

**Just like his father before him."**

Stella looked over at Jake and felt so bad for him. When Ellie was born Jake had vowed to never leave her and do to her what his father had done to him and now Ellie had used that to hurt him.

**"I remember baseball games and working on the car"**

Jake remembered what Mel had said about him always working on his truck and it was true that he had spent a lot of time playing sports when he should have been at home with his wife and daughter.

**"Someday he'll wish that he made things right,**

**Long for his family and miss his wife**

**Remember the days he had everything**

**Now he's alone and miserable again."**

Jake could barely contain the hurt he was feeling Ellie must really hate him if thats what she really thought about him.

"Right Ellie you've made your point, now go home" said Melanie

"Don't worry I'm going" snapped Ellie

"Hold on, I'll walk you home" shouted Bobby Ray.

* * *

what did you think of that chapter i wasnt 2 sure about it plz review

the song was story of my old man by good charlotte


	7. Walking Home

**Walking Home **

"Hey wait up" shouted Bobby Ray as he ran to catch up with Ellie

Ellie remembered Bobby Ray, he was her godfather and a best friend of her parents.

"So did that feel as good as you thought it would?" asked Bobby Ray.

"Yeah it felt great to let him know what I really think of him" said Ellie

"Yeah see I don't think thats how you really feel" said Bobby Ray

"And what do you know? You haven't seen me in 8 years I've changed"

"I don't doubt that, you were always a sweet good natured little girl but you had Jake's temper and you could lash out and hurt people, but you also had a conscience and you used to cry when you calmed down and realised you had hurt someone. Do you remember what you did to Cassandra Blake?"

"Yeah she scribbled over the picture I had spent hours drawing" said Ellie

"Yeah and then you threw her into the lake" laughed Bobby Ray

"Yeah then I cried and made you go in and get her out" said Ellie laughing now as well

"Yep and I got totally soaked in that cold dirty lake" said Bobby Ray " So you see you do have a conscience and I don't think you're proud of what you just did. You hurt your dad real bad"

Bobby Ray wasn't surprised when he turned round to face Ellie and he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Come on let's go down to that lake and we can talk" suggested Bobby Ray

"Okay" said Ellie quietly

They both walked down to the lake in silence, when they got there Bobby Ray asked Ellie

"So are you gonna tell me why you did it?"

"I wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me" said Ellie the tears now streaming down her face

"How did he hurt you? It seems to me, you were the one to hurt him, by refusing to take his calls and cutting him out of your life and pretending he doesn't exist" said Bobby Ray

"I had to do that. He only called me once a week. I cried myself to sleep 6 nights a week. The only night I didn't was the night before he called because I knew I would get to talk to him the next day. At first I hated my mother for taking me away from him but then I realised she had done it for my own good. My father didn't even try to get me and my mum back, he didn't try and visit me I doubt he even noticed we left. I thought the only way was to cut him out and never see or hear from him again." Ellie was sobbing now, Bobby Ray sat down next to her,and put his arm round her.

"It's okay, let it all out, you know you can trust me not to say anything." he said softly

"I know, but now Jake's gonna hat me, Gabby loves him, why couldn't I just have shown how happy I was to see him again."

"Shhh stop crying, come on girl. I've got something to tell you. Come on dry thoses eyes"

Ellie started to pull her self together, she wiped her eyes.

"That better now, your dad doesn't hate you, he carries a picture of you around in his wallet." said Bobby Ray

"He probably got rid of that a long time ago" sniffed Ellie

"No I swear I saw it just last week. You looked about five and Jake was carrying you and you were hugging him, you were wearing that fairy princess costume you always wore"

"Yeah I remember that, it's so embarassing to think about now. Thank god my mum didn't take any of those pictures with us to New York"

"She would have had trouble getting them of your dad, they were all he had left of you. I went round to see him about a week after you told him you never wanted to see or talk to him again, he was lying on the couch in the same clothes he had been wearing that day. He was filthy he hadn't moved from the sofa, he was looking at your pictures and the old home movies, he was such a mess."

"Oh my god, I had no idea, he never seemed to care that much"

"He doesn't like to show his feelings much, but he was devastated he adored you, he still does, you were always a daddy's girl"

"Thank you Bobby Ray" said Ellie as she gave him a hug

Bobby Ray walked Ellie back to Melanie's parents house and then he went back to the bar.

**You've all seen the film so you know what happens at the bar.**


	8. Leaving Again

**Leaving Again**

**Okay I'm skipping ahead a bit, this is the morning after Jake and Melanie kiss in the Graveyard.**

"Yeah, okay I'll bring the girls up to say goodbye" said Melanie, she was on the phone to Jake, trying not to think about what happened last night.

When she hung up she shouted to Gabby and Ellie, " Are you two ready yet come on Gabby I'll take you to say goodbye to Jake. Ellie I assume you don't wanna come"

"No I don't" she replied

"Okay I'll pick you up on the way back, be ready"

"Okay"

Melanie took Gabby to see Jake.

"Oh you guys are leaving right away." asked Jake as he noticed the bags in the car

"Yeah but Ellie's not packed yet so we've got half an hour" said Melanie desperately hoping Jake would stop them from leaving again, but at the same time wanting him to let her go. She really didn't know what she was feeling or what she wanted, seeing Jake again had confused her especially seeing Jake with their daughters.

"Alright, half an hour, we better make the most of it then Gabby" said Jake with a twinkle in his eye

About 10 minutes later Jake spotted Ellie walking towards his house, he hoped she had come to forgive him and say goodbye properly. Well if he was going to hope for something it would be that Mel felt the same about him as he did about her and came back and then they could all be a family again.

"Ellie did you come to play with me and daddy?" asked Gabby hopefully

"No sorry Gabs" said Ellie " I came to talk to them" she said pointing to Mel and Jake

"Uh okay, Gabby if you go into the house on the coffee table you'll find two wrapped presents, the pink one is yours" said Jake just before Gabby happily skipped toward the house to get her gift.

By this time Mel had joined Ellie and Jake on the grass.

"What is it Ellie? Where are your bags? I hope you're here to apologise" said Melanie sharply

"Uh no I'm not. I don't want to go back to New York and Granma said I could stay with her and Granpa and enrol at the school. Come on Mum please" pleaded Ellie

"Wh-what no. Why would you wanna stay here?"

"I'm happier here, I've got my old friends who are better friend than my one's in New York, this is just better than the city. I'm happier here"

"Oh my god. You're serious. What about me and Gabby we'd miss you so much"

"I know I'll miss you guys too. But I know you'll never agree to stay. We'll talk every day I'll get a webcam. Please mum I really want to do this"

"Uh okay fine, but just for a while and if I hear you've done anything you're not supposed to, you'll be on the first flight back to New York, understand" said Melanie seriously

"Oh I'll be good I promise, thank you" said Ellie excitedly as she jumped up and down and gave her mother a hug. " I'm gonna go and talk to Gabby I don't want her thinking I'm abandoning her" Ellie said before she ran excitedly towards Ellie who was sitting on the porch unwrapping her present.

"Look after her for me Jake. Don't let anything happen to her okay" said Melanie

"Don't worry Mel she'll be fine" he replies

"I can't help it I'm her mother it's my job"

"Well I'm her father I'd die before I let anything bad happen to her"

"I know you would but it doesn't make leaving her any easier"

"I know but she'll be back for your wedding"

"I hope so, but I dunno she's pretty stubborn and she despises Andrew, her word not mine."

Jake was thrilled to hear that Ellie hated Andrew but he tried to hide it

"awww I'm sure she'll come round"

"Jake you were always a terrible liar and now that you're older, you're worse" said Melanie before she added, " be paitent with her, she's still a daddy's girl at heart."

"I hope so" replied Jake as he hugged Mel and then he realized he didn't want to ever let her go, but she had made her decision, they were divorced and she was marrying another man.

Ellie and Jake said goodbye to and waved off Mel and Gabby, both felt tears in their eyes but they managed to control themselves.

"Hey Jake, sorry uh dad can we talk for a minute" asked Ellie nervously.


	9. Jake and Ellie

**Jake and Ellie**

Ellie followed Jake into the house

"I'm glad you decided to stay" said Jake to Ellie

"Thanks" she replied " I uh just wanted to apologise for what I did that night in the bar, I shouldn't have done it"

"Thank you I know that wasn't easy for you to admit." replied Jake "Can I ask you why you hate me so much?"

"I don't I just felt I uh oh I can't explain, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I told Bobby Ray I couldn't but he insisted" rambled Ellie before she ran out of the house.

"Ellie come back. Ellie" shouted Jake, he knew it was pointless to run after her. She had said something about Bobby Ray, he had walked her home last night but it had taken him longer than it should, perhaps she had told him something. Jake grabbed his jacket and ran out the door to find Bobby Ray.

He found him in the Diner, Jake went up to his booth and sat opposite him

"Hey Jake" said Bobby Ray

"Hey, so I was just said goodbye to Mel and Gabby"

"What about Ellie?"

"She decided to stay here. She apologised to me"

"Did she?" said Bobby Ray with a knowing smile on his face

"Yeah, but you already knew that she would. You see I asked her why she hated me so much and she just started to ramble so I couldn't really hear what she was saying, but what I did hear loud and clear was your name. So you wanna explain that to me?"

"Uh Jake I promised her I wouldn't say anything, especially to you" said Bobby Ray uncomfortably.

"Bobby Ray, we have been friends our whole lives, you were best man at my wedding, I made you Ellie's godfather. If there is something going on with her you damn well better tell me, she's my daughter." said Jake angrily

"Jake I can't, but that kid is hurting real bad she needs you, now more than ever. Just talk to her okay" said Bobby Ray as he got up and left.

Jake got up and drove as fast as he dared to Mel's parent's house. He knocked on the door and Mel's dad answered, Jake was relieved because Mel's mother had never really liked him, she blamed him for Mel getting pregnant and then having to get married when she was 17.

"Mornin Earl"

"Mornin Jake, I'm just on my way out"

"Okay is she here?"

"In Mel's old room, I'm sure you remember where that is"

"Thanks" said Jake before he made his way to Mel's old room

He walked in and it looked exactly the same as it had the last time he was in her room, when Mel found out she was pregnant with Ellie, except this time it was Ellie sobbing on the bed, not Mel.

"Granpa, I'm fine I told you it's just the time of the month."

"Oh I'm sure that didn't make him too uncomfortable" said Jake light heartedly

"That was the general idea" said Ellie as she sat up and faced Jake

"I spoke to Bobby Ray" said Jake

"What did he say?" asked Ellie cautiously

"He said that I was to come and talk to you and not leave until I got some answers" said Jake sitting down on the chair next to the bed and taking off his jacket " and I've got all the time in the world to wait."

Ellie just looked down at the ground and dried her eyes before saying quietly,

"I'll give you answers if you give me answers"

"Fine, me first though. Why did you tell me never to contact you again?"

"I had to, I couldn't go on the way things were, I cried myself to sleep almost every single night because I missed you so much"

Jake's heart nearly broke when he heard this he was so busy thinking about how much he had missed Ellie he hadn't even thought about how she was feeling, and if she missed him.

"I had to cut you out" continued Ellie, "for my sake, for Gabby's sake and for mum's I knew that you still being her our lives was hurting her even though she would never admit it"

"Alright. Why did you refuse to talk to me when you came back? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you I just told myself I did and that I was better off without you. But deep down I knew that it would hurt too much if I thought about you. I couldn't let you back in when we came back because I knew he had leave again" said Ellie tears now streaming down her face.

"Hey, it's okay. You have no idea how much I missed you too." said Jake kindly as he got up and sat next to Ellie putting his arm round her.

"I'm so sorry" Ellie sobbed

"Hey it's all forgotten"

"Really?" she asked

"Of course, you can't really expect me to stay mad at my little princess."

Ellie laughed at this and hugged Jake back.


	10. Ellie Questions Jake

**Ellie Questions Jake**

Ellie had gone and washed her face and reapplied her make up, when she had done this Jake decided to buy her lunch at the diner. After they had ordered Ellie turned and looked Jake straight in the eye and said,

"Well I answered your questions, now it's your turn to answer mine"

"Okay shoot" said Jake

"Why did my mum leave you?"

"Oh I thought you were going to ask that question. Well I was still a kid, I spent all my free time, playing football or working on the truck. I also went to the bar almost every night. Your mum was still a kid as well but instead of having fun she was stuck at home all day with you, even when you started school, she got a part time job and she had to cook and clean as well. I wasn't fair to her and I was to young and stupid to realise it, and by the time I did it was too late."

"Why didn't you try to get her back?" said Ellie trying her best to sound like an interigator.

"I did, a few months after you both left I went to New York, but when I saw the sort of life you could have there I knew it would take more than an apology to you both back"

"What did you do when you got back?"

"I decided to make something of myself, I started a business one thats quite successful now. I grew up, I gave up football, and bought a truck that actually worked and stopped drinking every night."

"Why didn't you try and get us back then?"

"It took a long time to get where I wanted to be and too much time had passed, I figured you had both moved on and forgotten I even existed."

"When and why did you start dating, if you ever stopped"

"Hey I never cheated on your mother, and I never would. I started to date about two and a half years after you and your mother left. I hadn't spoke to you in months and I was lonely."

"Do you love that woman you were with at the bar?"

"No"

"Do you still love my mum?"

"Uh Ellie I think thats enough for now" said Jake uncomfortably

"You said you'd answer my questions, anyway I think I already know the answer but I need to hear from you?"

"Fine okay I love her, I never stopped. I've always loved her and I always will"

"Thats what I thougth" smiled Ellie

"I don't want you to get any childish fantasies about me and you mum getting back together. She's made her decision she's marrying that other guy" said Jake miserably

"So, she loves you, I know she does. I used to catch her looking at your picture late at night at the time. I saw the way she was looking at you before she left. She loves you, I don't think she ever stopped."

"Stop it. She's marrying someone else. Anyway I have one more question for you. What do you think of her ... fiance?"

Ellie could see how much it pained Jake to describe someone else as Mel's fiance.

"I don't like him and to be honest he never really liked me that much either. He liked playing happy families with Gabby but I was the baby mum had when she was _17_ shock horror. Think of the scandal I could cause."

Jake could hardly bear to hear that another man had played tried to replace him with Gabby. Ellie noticed the hurt in Jake's eyes when she said that Andrew that played happy famillies with Gabby and she wished she hadn't said anything she should have known that that would hurt him and she thought she had done enough of that in the past week.

Jake and Ellie spent the rest of the day together and it soon felt as thougt they had never been apart.


	11. Mel and Jake

**Mel and Jake**

Melanie was at home alone, Gabby was at school, even though Ellie called her at least once a day Mel still felt empty as if part of her was missing which in a way it was. Mel knew that Ellie was just like her, she loved Alabama it was her home more than New York had ever been Gabby was the same but she was too young to be away from her mum. Melanie was sitting listening to one of Ellie's CD's that she had left.

_**"Out of sight, out of mind**_

_**That's what they all say,**_

_**But I learned that aint the truth with you and me babe"**_

Melanie thought about Jake even 8 years after she had left him she still thought of him every single day.

_**"Time can't change a good thing,**_

_**Lovin you is something I still feel**_

_**You'll always be my baby**"_

Mel remembered the night she saw Jake with that woman Suzi, she had felt not jealous but that Jake was hers and how dare this other woman touch him and kiss him.

_**"Remember we were lovin' every single night,**_

_**You gave me all the love I need to survive**_

_**And each and every day I'd only dream of you**_

_**And every single thing we would do"**_

Mel remembered how she had felt about Jake when they were in high school, he was her best friend and her boyfriend she had thought he was perfect and that he would be everything she would ever want and need. Mel smiled as she thought of them both back then.

_**"These days I find myself remembering what we had"**_

Mel laughed out loud at this, that was exactly what she was doing now.

_**"The love we had, the love we made"**_

Mel thought of her and Jake's two beautiful daughters.The sex she had with Jake was also amazing.She was confused did she still love Jake? Or was she just sad that their 15 year marriage had ended, well legallly anyway, their marriage had ended 8 years ago.

Mel listened to the end of the song and then she heard the phone ring and she put all thoughts of Jake out of her mind, telling herself that she loved Andrew and that Jake was only Gabby and Ellie's dad that was all.

Mel and Jake didn't know how similar they were, at the same time as Mel was thinking about him, Jake was doing exactly the same. Ellie was going to stay with him for a week to see how they got along before moving in permanently. She was in her room unpacking, she had her music up so loud that Jake could hear all the words clearly.

_**"There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home"**_

'I wish' though Jake. He wished he could say something that would make Mel come back to him.

_**"It seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone.**_

_**And I remember what you said to me you were acting so strange.**_

_**And maybe I was to blind to see that you needed a change"**_

Jake remembered the day Mel had left him, when he got home from work he had shouted to her that he was going ot the bar as usual. That was when she told him that she and Ellie were leaving him, their bag were already in the cab and he had one minute to say goodbye to Ellie. He was such a fool not to realise how far he had pushed Mel, he should have treated her the way she deserved to be treated, like a queen.

_**"I've been sitting her **_

_**Can't get you off my mind**_

_**I'm tryin my best to be a man and be strong"**_

That was true as well, Jake thought of Mel every single day. But he put on an act as if he didn't care, but he had been slowly falling apart since he heard that Mel was going to marry another man. Why did he sign those divorce papers? he asked himself for the millionth time. So she could be happy he answered himself.

_**"And I know in heart you cant say that you don't love me too"**_

In the graveyard that night Jake could have sworn he say love in Mel's eyes. Oh well he could hope.

* * *

the songs were always be my baby by atomic kitten and Gone Nsync

Plz review


	12. What!

**What!**

Ellie was still thinking about what Jake had said about him still loving her mum. Ellie thought her mother still loved him. She had to talk to someone about it, Ellie knew her mother inside out but she was still getting to know Jake so she wanted to talk to someone who knew Jake as well as her mum did. She was on her way to talk to Stella.

She arrived at Stella's, she knocked on the door and went in.

"Hello, Grandma, its Ellie" she shouted before she saw Stella emerge from the kitchen

"Hey, you know I still can't get used to being called Grandma, I'm not even 50 and I have a 15 year old granddaughter. I'll never forgive Jake for making me a Grandma at 35" said Stella

Ellie just laughed and then said " Sorry, Stella"

"That's much better, now what can I do for you?"

"What can't I just come and visit?"

"You can. Are you just here to visit me?"

"No I wanted to talk about my mum and dad."

"Oh right what you wanna talk about? What do you wanna know?"

"I dunno I just wanted to talk to someone about them. It's so frustrating I know they both love each other but they won't admit it"

"I know they've always had something special between even when they were kids. It was you, you know that kept them from ending it all over something stupid." said Stella

"What do you mean" asked Ellie

"Well, in high school they were always breaking up over a silly argument but they couldn't be without each other, but when you came along they realized they had to grow up and be a family for your sake, to make a stable environment for you"

"So do you think they still love each other?"

"Oh I know they do, now more than ever because they have been apart for so long"

Ellie was thrilled to hear this.

"But what about that woman dad's seeing"

"Suzi, that tramp"

Ellie couldn't help but laugh at hearing Stella describe her like that.

"What she is a tramp and she doesn't mean anything to your daddy. He's lonely well not so much now but he was so he started to date women where there was no future. I reckon he was waiting for your mum and he still is. I think he'll wait forever" said Stella

"I hope he doesn't have to wait that long" said Ellie quietly.

Ellie stayed and talked to Stella until she had to go and meet her friends, it was 10:30pm before she arrived back at Jake's

"Hey, why were you out so late, you know you start school tomorrow" said Jake as she walked in

"I know I'm sorry"

"Your mother called she said you were to call her back as soon as you came home"

"Why I talked to her this morning and Gabby will be asleep by now. What does she want?" asked Ellie

"Dunno I didn't ask"

"Okay I'll go call her now" said Ellie as she made her way to the phone in Jake's room where she always spoke to Melanie.

Jake was sitting watching tv as Ellie spoke to Melanie, suddenly he heard Ellie yell but he couldn't make out what she yelling. Ellie spoke to her mother for another few minutes and then she came out of Jake's room looking incredibly pale.

"What is it?" asked Jake concerned " Are your mum and Gabby alright?"

"Yeah they're fine, it's just Mum and Andrew have set the date for the wedding they're getting married in two weeks at the Carmicheal plantation, she said she wants to get married in her home town." babbled Ellie before muttering "I'm going for a shower"

Jake felt as if his heart had been ripped out. Two weeks. At least if they were getting married in New York Jake could pretend it wasn't happening.

"Hey Ellie I'm going out, keep all the doors locked Okay" Jake shouted up the stairs to Ellie

"Okay" Ellie shouted back.


	13. What have I done?

**What have I done?**

Ellie got up an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off. She hadn't slept well, she couldn't believe it her mum was getting married in two weeks. Ellie had to stop her, she just didn't know how. She was also worried about her dad, she was tip toeing around so that she didn't wake him, after she had told him about the wedding he had gone out, so he was probably hungover now.

Ellie was in the kitchen preparing her breakfast when she heard someone coming out of her dad's room. She had her back to them so she just assumed it was Jake.

"Mornin dad, I thought you'd be hungover this morin" said Ellie

"Oh honey I'm not your dad, but you're right he will be hungover this morning, he was wasted last night." a female voice answered.

"Suzi! What are you doin here?"

"Well I would have thought that was obvious. Jake brought me, I think he's finally getting serious about me..."

Ellie couldn't believe it, was Suzi really so stupid as to think that Ellie wanted to hear about her and her dad. Just the idea of them doing _that_ repulsed her.

Jake opened his and eyes and immediately felt the throbbing pain in his head.

'Oh god what happened last night' he thought. He hadn't had a hangover like this in years. Then he started to remember last night, Mel's wedding, the bar and Suzi.

"Shit" he whispered he put his hand over to the other side of the bed to wake Suzi and hopefully smuggle her out before Ellie woke up. But his hand just fell to the bedsheets. Where was she? Had she left already? Then Jake heard voices in the living room.

"Fuck. No" he said as he grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on before running into the living room, just in time to see Suzi forcing a disgusted looking Ellie into a hug. Just then Suzi noticed that Jake had entered the room.

"Oh Jakey, you're up I was going to make you breakfast in bed. I thought all 3 of us could spend the day together" said Suzi, unusually cheery for 8am Jake and Ellie thought.

"I'm going to school" stated Ellie as she shot Jake the worst look he had ever seen.

Ellie walked out the house managed to stop herself from crying.

Jake watched her leave and then turned to Suzi and thought about how he was going to get rid of her without hurting her. Eventually he told her that he had to go to work and that he would call her later, not very original but it worked.

After Suzi left Jake went out to the porch to clear his head. He jumped in surprise when he saw Ellie sitting there.

"Shouldn't you be at school" he asked her

"I've got plenty of time. Do you wanna explain yourself to me?"

"Wait a minute I'm the father, you're the daughter I don't have to explain myself to you" said Jake grumpliy

"What are you doin with that Whore? What about Mum?"

"You watch your mouth , you're not too old for a spankin you know. And in case you hadn't noticed your mum is getting married"

"Is that why you did it?"

"No I did it because I wanted to, not that it's any of your concern" shouted Jake

Ellie then burst into tears and ran away.

'What have I done' thought Jake.


	14. Melanie is Back

**Mel's back!**

Ellie ran still sobbing, she was on her way to see Bobby Ray, he was probably at the Carmichael plantation. Ellie was running so fast she knocked someone down. As she turned round to help them up she was shocked to see who it was.

"Mum" she gasped

"Ellie" said Melanie happily and then she saw the state Ellie was in, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"Uh nothing. Why are back? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I came to plan the wedding and I just decided to come after I finished talking to you last night. There is obviously something home."

"It's not important. Where's Gabby?"

"At Stella's. Tell me what got you into this state."

Five minutes later Ellie and Melanie were sitting in the Diner.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to drag it out of you?" said Melanie with a strong southern accent.

"It's nothing I'm just being silly" sniffed Ellie

"It's obviouslt something" said Melanie kindly

"Do you remember that slut Jake was with at the bar?"

"Yeah that brassy fake redheaded tart"

"Yeah her, well I woke up this morning and started making breakfast when she came out of dad's room wearing only his shirt."

Melanie felt as if her heart had been ripped out and stamped on, Jake was sleeping with someone else. Melanie was devastated.

"Then when I tried to speak to him about it he yelled and me and threatened to hit me."

"He what! I thought that having you living with him he would become more responsible. But to threaten you well I'll be talking him don't you worry about that. You're staying with Granma and Granpa tonight no arguing. Come on I'll drop you off at school."

After Melanie dropped Ellie off at school. She went to see Jake. Even though she didn't realise it she was more upset that Jake had slept with someone, than she was about him threatening Ellie.

Melanie let herself in and she found Jake lying on the couch watching tv, he hadn't even noticed that she had come in. Mel went and stood right in front of the tv.

"Hey whats the big idea, get out the.." Jake stopped when he realized who it was, "Mel, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to surprise Ellie and she knocked me over when she was sobbing on her way to Bobby Ray's. Do you wanna explain why my daughter was in such a state when I saw her."

"Our daughter Mel and she just overreacted about something."

"Oh don't worry she already told me that Suzi the red headed skank spent the night"

"See that where Ellie picked up all that filthy language."

"Whatever Jake. I don't want you threatening my daughter with violence I didn't bring her up that way"

"Thats obvious. She was acting like a spoiled brat,"

"Well you don't have to worry about putting up with her I'm taking her and Gabby back to New York after the wedding" said Melanie before stomping out.


	15. Jake meets Andrew

**Jake meets Andrew**

Jake hadn't seen Ellie or Gabby in a week, Mel said that any boy could be a father but it take a man to be a daddy and that he wasn't responsible enough to be a daddy. Jake was miserable, the only woman he had ever loved and ever will was going to marry someone else and then she was taking his daughter hundreds of miles away. Jake had decided to take Brian for a walk in the park, he had walked about halfway through when he spotted them. Ellie, Gabby, Melanie and some guy who must be Andrew Melanie's fiance, were having a picnic. Melanie, Andrew and Gabby were all eating and laughing. Jake smiled when he saw Ellie, who was pretending to read a magazine but she was really putting bugs on Andrew's plate when nobody was looking. Just then Ellie looked up and her face lit up when she spotted Jake, and he knew she wasn't still mad at him. Jake indicated for Ellie to meet him at the ice cream stall that was just out of Melanie and Andrew's view.

"I'm gonna go get some ice cream" said Ellie

"Can I come I want some?" said Gabby

"Sure come on" replied Ellie

Ellie and Gabby walked away hand in hand and when Gabby saw Jake she squealed,

"Daddy" and then she ran into his arms

"Hey munchkin" said Jake "I missed you so much" he whispered

"I missed you too daddy" said Gabby

Jake couldnt help but smile everytime this beautiful little girl called him daddy.

"What don't I get a hug from you too?" Jake asked Ellie

Just as he said that Ellie's face errupted into a smile

"Of course you do" said Ellie as she threw herself into Jake's arms

"Hey am I not getting ice cream" asked Ellie

Jake laughed and then went and got all three of them ice cream

"Gabby you better go back, tell mum I'm talking to Craig. Don't mention dad okay. Promise" said Ellie

"I promise" said Gabby fiercely before she went back to join Melanie and Andrew.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoke to you like you like that. I shouldn't have swore. I'm sorry I told mum" Ellie blurted out

"Hey it's okay it was my fault. I'm sorry I brought Suzi home. I broke up with her by the way."

"Really"

"Yeah of course I couldnt go out with someone my little princess hated so much"

"Oh I thought you meant..." said Ellie disappointed

"Look Ellie I know you want me and your mum to get back together but thats never gonna happen. She's getting married and we're divorced"

"I know but you love her and she loves you"

"We were childhood sweathearts, we have children together, we'll always love each other in a certain way but not in the way you want us to" lied Jake.

Ellie knew he was lying, but before Ellie could respond Brian broke away from Jake's grip, he ran straight towards Melanie and Gabby who he had obviously recognized. Jake and Ellie ran after him but it was too late he had already made it over to Melanie.

"Brian" shouted Melanie as she jumped up

"Brian" shouted Gabby happily as she started to stroke him.

"I'm sorry he got away" said Jake as he ran up to them.

"Well you should keep that beast under control. What if it had hurt my fiancee or the children" said Andrew

Jake just looked at him and then he turned to Mel and said

"I guess it was the food that attracted him, or maybe he recognized you or **our** daughter"

"Wait a minute you're..." said Andrew before he was interupted by Ellie

"Our daddy yeah he is"

"Jake what are you doing? Did you do this on purpose? Ellie come here." shouted Melanie

"No I'm staying here" said Ellie

"What" said Melanie who was starting to get mad

"Hey this isn't her fault, and no I didn't do this on purpose but I'm glad it happened. You wouldn't let me see my daughters"

"Well you can hardly blame her after your recent and past behaviour" said Andrew

"What the hell has this got to do with you?" yelled Jake

"Hey don't you dare talk to him like that" yelled Melanie

"Shut up. Do you really think that Gabby wants to hear her parent arguing like this. And mum dad is right Andrew is nothing to do with me or Gabby." said Ellie

"I'm marrying your mother" argued Andrew

"Yeah my mother not me or Gabby. Now mum, dad you two need to talk and work something out because we need both of you."

Jake and Melanie both agreed she was right so they decided to meet and talk about it. Andrew wasn't happy about it, he felt jealous because Jake knew Mel so well, they had history together and two daughters. Jake was also better looking than Andrew was.


	16. Before the Wedding

**Before the wedding**

It was the day of Melanie and Andrew's wedding, Ellie woke up and then went to see Jake.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Ellie" said Jake as he packed things into the back of his truck.

"There's a wedding going on" said Ellie

"I heard that mentioned a time or two" replied Jake

"I sure hope this weather co operates" Ellie said who had now got her southern accent back completely.

"It's supposed to be a big one"

"You're my dad and I love you but sometimes you are too damn stubborn and proud"

"She made her decision Ellie" said Jake miserably

"You know for someone who's been holding onto something so hard you sure are quick to let it go" said Ellie

"You know I can't control her anymore than I can control the weather" said Jake before he drove off.

Ellie went back to her mum's to get ready for the wedding.

Melanie was in her dressing room at the Carmichael plantation. She was thinking about the talk she had with Jake, they had agreed that Ellie could stay here if she wanted to and that Gabby would visit one weekend a month. But what Melanie was really thinking about was the kiss, they had been reminising about when Ellie was younger and then she had leaned in and kissed him, it was the most amazing and magical kiss she had ever had, the she had realized what she was doing and ran out and she hadn't seen Jake since.

Just then Melanie's mother walked in to help her get ready.

"Realx it's just nerves" Melanie's mother said as she did up Melanie's dress, "You're doin the right thing"

"Am I" asked Melanie uncertainly

"When I married your daddy... Lord, I was a fool for that man, I couldn't put one foot in front of the other. I remember standing there thinking 'Preacher hurry up before he changes his mind' and look where it got me. Sometimes that man makes me so mad, I could wring his neck."

"But you still love him?" asked Melanie thinking that her mum and dad were just like her and Jake.

"God knows I do. And only he knows why." she answered

"Momma" started Melanie before her mother interupted

"He can give you life that we never dreamed of. And he adores you."

"He does doesn't he?"

Melanie's mother left her alone to finish getting ready. She turned on the radio, little did she know Jake was listening to the exact same station at the same time.

**I didn't mean it when I said**

**I didn't love you so**

Melanie thought about the horrible things she had said to Jake and she hoped he knew that she didn't mean any of it.

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go**

**I didn't know nothing,**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

**I couldn't have fathomed **

**I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

**Here beside myself**

**Guess I didn't know you **

**Guess I didn't know me**

**But I thought I knew everything**

**I never felt**

Jake was sitting thinking about how this was the second time this month he was listening to love songs and thinking about Melanie, but he couldn't help it the songs just made him think about Melanie.

**The feeling that I'm feeling **

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give **

**To have you lying by my side**

This time it was both Melanie and Jake thinking how much they missed each other and just wanted each other back.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**It's still so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough**

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**

**Till the sun comes up**

**Who's gonna take your place **

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby **

**We belong together**

Jake couldn't believe how accurate this song was it was as if it was written about him and how he felt about Melanie. He had felt as if he lost a part of himself when she left.

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"**

**Wait a minute this is too deep**

**I gotta change the station **

**So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**

**And then I hear Babyface**

"**I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart**

**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart**

Melanie thought about all the night she spent awake thinking about Jake and listening to songs and thinking about how the words reminded her of Jake, exactly what she was doing now. She was trying to keep it together but she wasn't sure how much longer she could do it.

**The pain reflected in this song **

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby**

Both Jake and Melanie were almost in tears. Melanie told herself that if anyone noticed she was crying they would know something was wrong and she couldn't lie about it if somebody asked. Jake told himself that he couldn't cry over her because that would make things worse although he didn't know how, Melanie was getting married in 2 minutes.

**We belong together**

Jake and Melanie both knew in that moment that it was true they did belong together.

_**You've all seen the film you know what happens next.**_


	17. The Wedding Reception

**The Wedding Reception**

**I know I'm skipping ahead a bit, this is set just as Melanie and Jake arrive at the wedding reception.**

Wade came into the lodge and announced

"Well folks. Look who finally made it to their reception. Ladies and Gentlemen Mrs and Mr Jake Perry"

The whole lodge errupted into cheers as Jake carried Melanie inside. They put their hands up in the air to show that Wade had handcuffed them together. Wade then took the handcuffs off, as he did Bobby Ray shouted out,

"You might wanna keep those for the honeymoon"

Everyone laughed and then Gabby and Ellie ran to congradualate her parents, with both of thier faces beaming with happiness.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Speech Speech" shouted Stella

"Well" Jake said " I do believe I owe this lady a dance"

**You all know what happens after that.**

**THE END**


End file.
